


Kinktober Day 16 - Frottage

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Leon and Claire share a minute against the wall of the police station.Nipple Play| Frottage |Body Worship | Sixty-Nine





	Kinktober Day 16 - Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> I never finished the game, so I'm not sure if Claire and Leon are ever in the police station at the same time, but if they aren't, just pretend they do end up in there together.

Leon pushes Claire against the wall. Claire had finally found a way inside the police station, and he hadn’t been able to resist himself. Claire didn’t seem to find, kissing him back. Leon shoved a knee between her legs, rubbing his knee against her crotch. She ground her crotch against his knee eagerly, her hands tangling in Leon’s hair.

Claire actually uses her strength and flips them, pinning Leon to the wall. They both know he could push her away, but he doesn’t. He puts his knee back between her legs and keeps rubbing it back and forth until she’s a moaning mess in front of him. When he pulls his leg back enough, he can see the dark patches on his pants from her arousal. 

He brings his hands up to play with her boobs and she gasps. It isn’t long before she’s throwing her head back, and with a drawn-out moan, cumming on his leg. When she comes down from her ecstasy, she sees the bulge in his pants and puts her knee between his leg, rubbing her leg against his erection even faster than he had. She puts her hand down his pants and strokes him to help him finish even faster. 

He ends up getting cum in his underwear like a teenager, not an adult in a zombie apocalypse. They share a few minutes to calm down, and a kiss before they venture further into the police station, and towards potential death.


End file.
